Rosen Hearts
by The ShadowfoxQ
Summary: My first attempt at writing a ship-fic, or anything romancy, so please don't be too harsh on me. Anyways, it's a Rosehammer (RubyxNora) fic. Ruby is worried about her station, and Nora comforts her. Figured I'd be simple with it. I'm not sure if I'll continue or not, so I'll have it marked as incomplete in case it get's positive feedback and I feel like continuing.


"My life couldn't get any better..." the young girl sighed, as she slowly woke. Ruby Rose got down from where her bed hung, grinning. She had finally made it, she stood in Beacon Academy! She had been dreaming of this day since she could remember. And she was even able to get in early! This was going to be the best day of her life... Well, the second best. After the fiasco the day before, with the Dorm and the trouble catching up with everything, the Team was finally getting together decently. Of course, there was Weiss's odd behavior, but that's to be expected, as she is fairly strict about her formalities, and as such, took whatever it was that Professor Port had said the night before to heart.

Beside the rest of RWBY, the chipper redhead donned her school uniform, followed quickly by her bright red cloak. It drew some comments from the other students, but none of the staff complained, so she didn't take any of it to heart.

They went about their day, joking and playing amongst themselves, JNPR never far behind them. She would frequently glance back, to see the four of them mingling with her Team. A shudder ran down her spine as that thought took its course: Her team. It would always be accompanied by a wave of giddiness, touched with worry at the possibility inability to keep up with the responsibility. The thought took a new course on her then, sinking into her stomach.

What if I fail them? Images flashed through her head of their bodies crumpled and blood spattered across their faces.

The pit in her stomach twisted, and she suddenly felt like vomiting. Flashing forward, a blast of rose petals going in her tracks, she started running for the nearest exit onto one of the many terraces of the Academy, leaning over the parapet. After a few heaves, her stomach stopped turning about, but stuck in a knot. After a minute, she heard steps behind her and a tentative voice. She turned, expecting that one of her team had noticed her fleeing, but was instead to find Nora Valkyrie, the hyperactive orange-haired girl from JNPR.

"Oh..." she said, a little disappointed. "What are you doing here?"

Nora stepped a little closer, leaning down a little to get on Ruby's eye level. She spoke, her normally bold voice softened. "I saw you running, and hoped everything was alright..."

"Yeah, everything's fine… Just a little worried, is all..."

The ever-cheery Nora frowned as she took the last few steps to stand beside her. "What're you worried about…?"

"Everything. I know Professor Ozpin thinks I'm meant to be the leader, he told me himself last night, but I still can't help but think about if I failed..."

Suddenly Ruby felt the other girl rush forward, holding her tight. She looked up, startled, and tried to back away, but the tight embrace held, and the parapet blocked escape. "Wha- what are..."

The older girl nestled her head into Ruby's shoulder, sighing. "You need this. I know, because I need it…"

The surprise was quickly melting away as the comfort sunk in. "How would you know…?"

"I've always felt the same way. You know, about Ren… He's always been there for me, and I need him, so I want to always be there for him… But I can never help but see hi-" Ruby felt warmth seep down onto her shoulder as Nora's voice broke off, and slumped, dropping her own head to the other girl's shoulder and wrapping her arms gently around her, returning the embrace.

"It's ok Nora…" She felt the statement inadequate, and sighed.

They stood there, in each other's arms for another minute before Nora stood, gently pulling Ruby's face up. "That was nice. Thank you." Ruby started back as the other girl quickly leaned forward, lightning running through her as the older girl planted a soft kiss on her lips, before drawing back. "Let's do this again sometime… Only with less sadness, ok?"

Ruby nodded, still dazed as Nora let out a quiet sound of joyful triumph, then fled down the halls.


End file.
